Wayne Enterprises
Wayne Enterprises is an international conglomerate based in Gotham City. History Early Years Wayne Enterprises was founded during the 19th Century when the Wayne Family traded pelt with the French. Over time, their empire expanded into real estate, oil and railroads. In 1981, CEO Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, lost their lives in a mugging-gone-wrong. Their only son Bruce, who witnessed the crime, was deemed the sole heir to the Wayne family fortune and inherited the company ten years later. Wayne Enterprises later became one of the largest Fortune 500 companies in the world as well as America's most charitable company. The New World When a group of aliens led by the Kryptonian Dru-Zod invaded Earth, the ensuing battle between Zod and the hero known as Superman led to the destruction of a company satellite as well as the destruction of the Wayne Financial Building, the latter of which Bruce witnessed. Staff Executive *Bruce Wayne - Current Owner and CEO (1990 - Present) **Thomas Wayne - Former Owner and CEO (1960s - 1981) *Lucius Fox - Current Business Manager *Jack O'Dwyer (d. 2013) - Former Executive Employees *Wallace Keefe (d. 2015) - Former security guard *Grace - Bruce Wayne's personal assistant *Greg - Accountant Divisions *'Wayne Aerospace': a highly successful branch that manufactures private jets and commercial airliners while also supplying experimental aircraft to NASA and designs and manufactures highly successful jet fighters and helicopters for the United States Air Forces. *'Wayne Biotech': a branch that focuses on making breakthroughs in the field of medicine, ranging from reconstructive plastic surgery to the cure for cancer. *'Wayne Chemicals': a branch that started out as a supplier to Gotham City's petrochemical industries. *'Wayne Foundation': a branch that serves as the charitable arm of the company. **'The Thomas Wayne Foundation': a foundation for medicine and medical help that funds free clinics all over Gotham while also gives awards for medical breakthroughs. **'The Martha Wayne Foundation': a foundation that supports the arts as well as orphanages, free schools and soup kitchens all over Gotham. *'Wayne Technologies': the largest branch of Wayne Enterprises that is dedicated to contributing to advances in medicine, cybernetics, pharmaceuticals and avionics. Doctor Babrius Aesop previously served as its chief scientist before being committed to Arkham Asylum for threats against humanity. *'Wayne Foods': a branch that runs a number of farms and cattle ranches and focuses on the high end market and specialty goods. *'Wayne Shipping': a branch that owns dozens of freighters and handles three-and-a-half billion tons of freight each month. *'Wayne Yards': a branch that is responsible for the building of a large number of private ships, commercial ships and naval warships. *'Wayne Steel': a branch that manufactures and supplies high quality steel to shipyards both in and outside of Gotham. *'Van Chris Laboratories': a branch that focused on constructing nanotechnology. Locations *'Gotham City' - Wayne Tower, the main office of Wayne Enterprises, is located in its home city. *'Metropolis' - Both the Wayne Financial Building and the R&D Facility are located in Gotham's sister city. Trivia *The Wayne Enterprises logo used in Man of Steel is the same logo used in Christopher Nolan's'' Dark Knight Trilogy''. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Justice League'' External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Companies Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Gotham City Locations